Y Ahora Qué?
by riversunshine
Summary: Post Grave Danger. Nick no se recupera de su accidente, pero no sabe que alguien más está sufriendo por la misma razón. Snickers! of course


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos (Jerry Bruckheimer... etc), y si lo fueran, varias cosas serían distintas.

Además, este fic está basado, en parte, en Going Home, de HeartagramLaLa.

**Contexto**: un par de meses post Grave Danger

**Dedicatoria**: A Paly, q siempre está ahí para subirme el ánimo y siempre lee mis fics snickers, aunqa ella no le gusten.

A Dany, q recuerde q todas las cosas pasan por algo, y que ella tiene el poder para hacerlas cambiar.

A Tina q comparte mi locura snickers.

* * *

**Y AHORA QUÉ?...**

Sara se daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Los turnos dobles y los cambios de horario que había tenido que hacer le estaban pasando la cuenta. Pero no se arrepentía. Estaba dispuesta a todo para que Nick pudiera tener su merecido descanso después de su accidente.

Hacía una semana que no lo veía. A pesar que se habían comunicado por teléfono, ella extrañaba su presencia, sus momentos de relajo, los coqueteos inocentes, sus bromas. Pero él necesitaba un tiempo desconectado del trabajo.

La última vez que habían hablado, él le había dicho que tenía problemas para dormir; que soñaba con el accidente y que se desvelaba por horas.

Sara no le quiso decir que ella también tenía esas pesadillas. No le había dicho a nadie, pero la idea de perder a Nick le había hecho muy mal. El día de su secuestro, había tratado con mucho esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas mientras duró la investigación, pero luego del rescate, de vuelta a su casa, se quebró, y lloró durante horas.

Lo extrañaba.

Trataba de relajarse, de no pensar. Trataba de concentrarse en el sonido que producía el secundero de su reloj. De a poco su respiración se iba relajando, hasta no sentir ningún sonido alrededor de ella.

De pronto, un extraño golpe la trajo de vuelta a su vigilia.

Alguien golpeaba su puerta.

Un poco confundida, y resignándose a pasar despierta toda la noche, se dirigió a la puerta y miró por el ojo mágico.

-¡Nick! –dijo asombrada, y abrió la puerta.

Al otro lado del umbral, Nick estaba parado, con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos, con cara de no haber dormido nada durante un largo tiempo. Al igual que Sara.

-Hola –le dijo él, pero Sara apenas abrió la puerta se lanzó hacia él, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó.

-¡Woww! –dijo él, rodeándola él también con sus brazos.- Para un recibimiento así mejor vengo todos los días.

Sara rió muy despacito y se separó de su colega.

-Es que te echaba de menos- le dijo, y se hizo a un lado para que Nick entrara.

-Yo también te echaba de menos, Sara.

-¿Quieres un café?- le ofreció Sara, sin importarle mayormente que Nick se hubiera recostado en uno de sus sillones. Notaba que él se sentía en confianza.

-No, gracias; no puedo tomar más café.

-¿Té?

-Sí, eso sí te lo aceptaría.

Nick cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, mientras Sara servía té en la cocina. Cuando volvió al living, le extendió la taza de té y se sentó frente a él. Nick la miró por un momento.

-Sara, disculpa que llegue así, sin avisar y a esta hora.

-No hay problema Nick, en serio, tú puedes venir cuando quieras.

Nick suspiró.

-No podía dormir- le dijo. Se sintió acogido por las palabras de Sara.

-Me imagino.

-En realidad, tengo miedo de dormir y de sentirme atrapado otra vez; de tener esas pesadillas.- Le dio un sorbo a su té. Sara hizo lo mismo para disimular que estaba propensa a romper en llanto.

-¿Todavía las tienes?- le preguntó una vez que estuvo segura que su voz no se iba a quebrar.

Sí- respondió Nick- no la puedo controlar.

Sara lo contemplaba con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro. Se sentía impotente de no poder ayudarlo. Quería decirle que ella también se sentía así, que tenía miedo que le fuera a pasar otra tragedia, y que esta vez no alcanzaran a hacer nada para impedirlo. Ella también tenía miedo, pero no podía decírselo, por lo menos, no en ese momento, en el que él necesitaba todo su apoyo. Él había acudido a ella buscando consuelo, y ella no podía decepcionarlo.

Pareció que Nick hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, y de manera muy acogedora respondió a su mirada.

-Sara, mira, no pretendo que me soluciones mis problemas, ni nada por el estilo; no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que esta noche me sentí demasiado mal como para pasarla solo en mi casa.- Le guiñó el ojo.

Sara rió un poco.

-¿Tan obvia soy?- le preguntó, ya más relajada.

-Es que te conozco. –le contestó Nick, y al instante le echó una de sus miradas, esas que Sara tanto extrañaba.

Ella se levantó, y fue a buscar un par de mantas. Le pasó una a Nick y se dejó la otra para ella. Se sentó al lado de Nick, se envolvió en su manta y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, mirando a su colega.

-Yo también he tenido pesadillas¿sabes?; sobre lo mismo. –Nick la escuchaba atentamente. Estaba frente a ella y algo acurrucado en el sillón- Sueño que no te encontramos, y que te han llevado lejos; o si no, sueño que nuevamente estás enterrado en esa caja, pero que esta vez no alcanzamos llegar a tiempo...

Sara decía esto con un tono apenado, pero la certeza de sentir a Nick cerca de ella, le daba la seguridad para hablar sin que las lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos.

Nick se sintió comprendido. A alguien más le había afectado ese episodio igual que a él; alguien más sentía ese miedo que él sentía.

-Ay, Nick, perdóname –reaccionó Sara- me siento tan egoísta al sentir esto; tú fuiste el que tuvo que vivir esos momentos horribles, no yo...

-Sara –la interrumpió Nick, hablándole muy dulcemente- esto me está demostrando que lo que viví no fue horrible solamente para mí, sino que alguien más compartió mi desesperación, y con esto sé que soy importante para ti.

-Mucho –contestó Sara después de unos segundos. Al fin había podido desahogarse, y se sintió muy aliviada al recibir la comprensión de Nick.

-Eres muy buena amiga, Sara.

-Yo soy más que tu amiga, Nick –le contestó, con algo de vergüenza.

-Sí, si sé –le respondió Nick sonriéndole, apretando cariñosamente su mano. –Entonces¿me vas a dejar dormir aquí?

-Claro que sí –le contestó Sara, y se levantó para desenvolverse de su manta y dársela a Nick.

-¿Cómo¿no me vas a pasar tu cama? –le dijo molestándola.

-¿Estás loco? –respondió Sara, tirándole un cojín que sacó del clóset. –Si te da frío, aquí hay más mantas.

-Eres mala anfitriona, yo te habría pasado mi cama.

-Buenas noches Nick –le dijo riendo, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¿Y si tengo otra pesadilla? –le preguntó Nick desde el sillón.

Sara se detuvo, se volteó hacia él y se apoyó en la muralla. Le echó una mirada de picardía, y con esa misma expresión y con mucha ternura le respondió.

-Te vienes para mi cama.

Se dio media vuelta, y sin cerrar la puerta tras ella, entró en su habitación.


End file.
